Chaos
by BlackThunder15567
Summary: Oneshot. A story about how Chaos was created and what he did in the time. My first fic so please R&R. And go a little easy cuz my first fic n'all. Told in Chaos' POV.


_Hey there! I'm BlackThunder15567. This is my first fic so there's probably quite alot of stuff that needs improving so review and point out the good and the bad. I tried to make this as long as I could. 1,656 words isn't bad...is it? Anyway, this fic is about Chaos (If you don't know who that is I'd suggest you google it) and told in his POV (Point of view). It is about how he was made and when he became perfect chaos for the first time. I think I used too many sentences...oh well._

_Oh yeah I don't own Chaos, the chaos emeralds, the master emerald or angel island but I do own Hakeral_

* * *

Chaos. That's all I am. Just a single being. Chaos. That's all I'm made of. That is who I am. I have never and will never be anything else. Just pure chaos. That is me...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I remember it all too well. The day I was born, made... created. It was what you would call today, a storm. It was at my home, Angel Island. There were the emeralds of chaos...of me. Then there was the biggest one, the Master Emerald. However, there was a pool of water around it, from the storm I presume. Everything was in its place. Except for a single figure. It was an Echidna, burgundy was its colour. It had dreadlocks that went down to its waist. It was wearing what would nowadays be called a skirt, but it looked like it was made out of straw. He was wearing a necklace with two fangs, one curving to the right, the other to the left.

As for me, I remember coming out of the pool of water surrounding the Master Emerald. I was feeling very strange. I was mostly shocked if anything. Shocked I could see, shocked I could think, shocked I could feel shocked, shocked I existed. I didn't know what to do or where I was. But I knew one thing, I had to find out. I studied myself. I was made out of what looked like water, but was more like goo. I felt the back of my head. It was slightly pointy, like a lump. It split in two at the back of my head. The two halves dangling down. My feet were the same, split in two but not dangling. My hands were also no dangling but with a thumb.

I took my eyes off me and put them on the echidna. He looked at me as if he wasn't surprised to see me. "Hmm..." he said. I tried making the same noise but all that came out was gurgling. "Don't try to speak" he told me. Even though I was about a minute old, I knew what he meant. "I had a feeling this would create you. The rainwater must have given you that water like appearance". All this time I just wanted to know who he was. But I couldn't ask.

"I suppose I should introduce myself" he said. "I am Hakeral (Ha-ker-al) of the tribe of echidnas on this island, Angel Island". I looked around and saw various echidnas, all a shade of red. "These are the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald". I noticed they were all shining brightly, but then they faded. "You are Chaos. That is your name and what you are". I was even more shocked at this. "Come, follow me" I did as I was told.

After about fifteen minutes we got to a small cave entrance, but we didn't go in. "Over the past few months an energy source has been exploding at random moments. These explosions were big enough to reach our village. Echidnas died, including..." he paused. I could tell someone he loved had died. "...Including my wife and only son. I went looking for the source once and found a special light in this cavern. We think it's here because our rival tribe prayed to the gods for a weapon to be used against us. So we are currently at war with them. Inside the cave I found the eight emeralds you saw over there. After some weeks of calculating, I realised I could seal the energy into these emeralds. However the majority of it went to the Master Emerald. While I was transferring the energy into the Master Emerald you were created". He then began walking away without a word. I followed.

On the way back, I tried to take all of this in. Hundreds of questions were racing through my head, why was I here? What is my purpose? Will I be alright? We got back in around fifteen minutes again. Then Hakeral turned to face me. "You are the chao guardian" he said. I was quite taken back by this. "These are chao" he said while stepping to the side. Behind him were about six or so small, light blue creatures that had a pointy head. The point was yellow and it had a floating ball just above it which was also yellow. They had pink wings but they didn't fly, at that moment. "You must protect them, make sure nothing happens to them. They are very important" he told me. This was my job and I was determined to do it properly. "Now it's getting late" Hakeral said. "I'm going to sleep, make sure to protect those chao" and with that he left.

In the morning he came back. I went down to greet him. "I trust you took care of the chao". I nodded. I had already learnt what that meant. He got there before me and I tried to catch up. But as I was running, I tripped over a stone. So I went flying. I fell on top of an emerald and a bright flash appeared. I thought I was going to die. But after the flash faded down, Hakeral was looking at me in shock, a thing he had not done yet. The chao were all startled and scared. They hid behind Hakeral. I got up and realised I was a bit taller. I looked at my right arm, it was longer. And then I looked at my left arm, which was the one that had startled me, and everyone else. My left arm was not only longer, but it had some sort of bone inside it. Part of it was circular in shape and in there was the Chaos Emerald that I had landed on. I had transformed. I felt stronger, more powerful and scared all at the same time.

I stared in shock at Hakeral, not knowing what to do. It was a few minutes until Hakeral broke the silence. "It seems the Chaos Emerald you landed on has made you transform..." He said still in awe. A few hours and several attempts to get the emerald out of me later, the tribe announced the battle with their rival clan was going to commence. That's when Hakeral got his idea. That horrible, horrible idea. He grabbed an emerald and threw it at me. I didn't have any time to react so it hit me. Again that flash of light came and after it faded my right arm was exactly like my left. With bones and an emerald. "It worked!" He yelled. "Tell me Chaos, do you feel stronger?" I nodded "Good" he said "Your coming to battle with us". I was surprised at this but I couldn't protest, I had no choice.

At the battle I was surprised at how well I could fight. I could stretch my arms and punch I could turn into a giant bouncy ball, I could even flood! As I was fighting I noticed that Hakeral had all seven Chaos Emeralds. He pulled me aside later on. "Listen Chaos" he said. "With the chaos emeralds power you can become stronger, with all seven I think you can become invincible!" He said to me. "So I'm going to put all seven in you and I want you to destroy them!" I wanted to say "No! I don't want to do this! There's a village nearby I could hurt them!" but Hakeral couldn't read my thoughts. He put them all in at once, a blinding light came and then all I could feel was hate, anger, rage...

I was a monster. Hakeral had already got to a hill. While I flooded everywhere I could. The Chaos Emeralds were no longer in me. I could see them floating away, with no colour. The whole of the rival clan died, but so did my clan, but I didn't care. The only thing I wanted to do was destroy. I was much bigger than my other forms, so I could destroy easily. "That's it Chaos!!" Hakeral yelled. I could tell he was going mad. "This way!!" he yelled. I followed, but not because I was told to, but because I wanted to kill him. He headed to the village and It got flooded.

Then I saw him. Alone. Just waiting to be killed. So I got my arm/tentacle things and tried to drown him. "CHAOS!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. I could hear the screams of everyone, but I was focusing on him. So I did it, I pushed him under. Part of me knew I had to do it because there was no choice. He had to be stopped. But the other part of me did it because all I could see and feel was rage and anger. But knew he could finally be with his wife and son, where he has always wanted to be, with his family.

I don't remember much after that... I got stopped by someone. He was gold, I think it was a hedgehog. But after he defeated me he turned a sky blue colour. I don't know how I got sealed back in the Master Emerald, but I continued my job as chao guardian from in there. I've seen many Echidna guardians guarding the Master Emerald come and go. And I know to never let my guard down. Sometimes I wish I could be freed and occasionally I am. But I know I'll have to return.

After what I'd done all those years ago. I've realised that all I am is chaos. I create it, I'm made out of it, I am it. That's all I am, pure chaos. Just pure, pure chaos...

* * *

_Well there ya have it! My first fic. Like I said please review and point out the good and bad things. And remember it's my first fic so go a little easy. No flames!_


End file.
